powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Weaponry
The ability to wield or create powerful godly weapons. Not to be confused with Divine Weaponry. Also Called * Arms/Weapons Of Godliness * Godly/Transcendent Tool * Godly Arms/Weaponry Capabilities The user is able to create and/or wield any kind of weapon that possesses incredible god-like power, surpassing that of any and all forms of mundane weaponry, and is able to strike down those who are of a higher existence. The weapon in question can be of any origin be it science, magic, technomagic, spiritual, cosmic, temporal, divine, demonic, etc. Some weapons may even able to adapt, changing their form in order to suit the user's needs in battle. In some cases, an ordinary weapon would be fused with an almighty object or even infused with transcendent power from another source or may be the very weapon itself taking a bodily form. Applications * Absolute Attack: The weapon is capable of bypassing any type of defense as well as leveling entire landscapes in a single strike. ** Conceptual Attacks: Use the to rewrite or outright destroy the natural concepts of reality. * Absolute Defense: The weapon acts as the perfect guard for any type of attack, making it virtually invincible. * Omnislayer: The weapon is powerful enough to kill gods, embodiments, concepts, etc. ** Demonic Slayer: Such a weapon can slay even the most transcended level demons. ** Divine Slayer: Such a weapon can even slay the most powerful of deities imaginable. * One-Man Army: The user is able to become an unstoppable team of one with little to no equal. * Science-Magic Ascendancy: Transcendent weaponry far surpasses any laws or boundaries of both the natural and supernatural. ** Transcendent Magic: The weaponry possesses access to the greatest forms of magic and is able to use them all. ** Transcendent Science: The weapon is a fabrication of unprecedented levels of scientific understanding. ** Reality Warping: With the power of science and magic at its command, the weapon is capable of warping reality on a massive scale. * Transcendent Elemental Manipulation: Take control of transcendent elements as well as infuse one's weapons with them. * Transcendent Energy Manipulation: The weapon is capable of controlling transcendent energy forces. * Weapon Manipulation: The weapon bends completely to the wielder. ** Weapon Calling: The weapon can never be lost from the wielder. ** Weapon Proficiency: Become a master of the weapon in only mere seconds. * Worthiness Enchantment: Surround the weapon with enchanted magic that prevents it from being wielded by anyone unless they are deemed worthy of its power. Variations * Transcendent Artillery * Transcendent Blade Construction * Transcendent Bow Construction * Transcendent Polearm Construction * Transcendent Whip Generation Associations * Almighty Object/Powerful Objects: Items of transcendent power can be fused into the weapon in order to bring it to a level that surpasses all others. * Combined Weaponry: Wield two different types of transcendent weapons with different powers, allowing one to work in tandem with the other amplifying each other’s power. * Transcendent Armor: Transcendent armor and weapons often come in a set. Limitations * Meta Power Immunity/Omnilock * Just as the weapon is capable to killing those of a higher existence, it can also be broken, or even destroyed by them. * Useless against an Omnipotent being or an Absolute Immortal. Known Users Known Weapons See Also: Infinity Plus One Sword. Gallery Augus Asura's Wrath.jpg|Augus' (Asura's Wrath) greatest weapon is Wailing Dark, a sword powerful enough to battle against Six-Armed Vajra Asura and Deus, unleash energy slashes powerful enough to raise a chunk of the Moon, and literally cut through the Earth itself. Ascalon.png|The Ascalon (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) was a powerful sword created by Azmuth. The sword is able to use the forces of the universe itself as the source of its power. Grendan Heaven's Blades.png|The Wielders of Twelve Heavens Blade (Chrome Shelled Regios) are the strongest Military Artists in the World, whose monstrous powers couldn't be used with any other weapons aside from their Twelve Heavens Blades, which allows them to use their full power and to a greater extent. Armageddon_ulthane.png|The Armageddon Blade (Darksiders) is the greatest creation of the Maker Ulthane, powerful enough to destroy the Seven Seals of the Apocalypse, and the only weapon powerful enough to slay the Destroyer. 3265672-sword_of_superman.jpg|The Sword of Superman (DC Comics) is a sword forged during the Big Bang, making whoever wields it nigh-omnipotent and omniscient... Sword_of_Superman_Bonding.jpg|...as Superman nearly did when it tried to bond with him. DMC Sparda by Billy B. Saltzman.jpg|The Dark Knight Sparda (Devil May Cry) is a legendary demon who once wielded the weapon named after him, an indestructible sword imbued with his own demonic power. Dante's_new_sword_(1).jpg|Using his demonic power as a catalyst, Dante (Devil May Cry) fused the broken Rebellion with the Sword of Sparda, creating the more powerful Devil Sword Dante, which grants Dante access to his Sin Devil Trigger form. Zamasu Blade.jpg|By surrounding his hand in his Godly ki, Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) can create God Split Cut, an energy powerful enough to kill large beings and gods. SSR Black Fierce Violent God Slicer vs SSB Goku.png|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) can use Godly ki to create Violent Fierce God Slicer, a more powerful variation of Zamasu's God Split Cut. Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword.jpg|Goku Black can can shape his Violent Fierce God Slicer into the more powerful Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade, which fires piercing exploding energy needless.. Violent Fierce God Slicer - Scythe.png|... and shape Violent Fierce God Slicer into the even more powerful Sickle of Sorrow that slice open rifts in dimensions. Super Trunks (Spirit Bomb)-0.png|In the final battle with Fused Zamasu, Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) was able to channel the hopes and energies of everyone alive on Earth, along with the power of Goku and Vegeta, changing his Light Sword in the Sword of Hope. Kratos (God of War) weapons.jpg|After he killed Aress, Kratos (God of War series) was bestowed by the goddess Athena the Blades of Athena, chained blades capable of harming even the strongest of deities. Thunder Bolts of Zeus.png|Zeus (God of War series), the God of the Sky, Thunder, and Lightning, King of the Gods, and Ruler of Olympus, wields the Thunderbolts of Zeus, powerful lightning bolts created by Cyclops. Poseidon's Trident.jpg|Poseidon (God of War series), the God of the Sea wields Poseidon's Trident, the symbol of his rule of the ocean and storms, allows him to create thunderstorms, tidal waves, bolts of electricity, and command the Hippocampi that pull his chariot. Kratos vs Hades.jpg|Hades (God of War series), the God of the Underworld that wields the Claws of Hades, chained weapon that embody his power over souls, allowing him to remove the souls of mortals, gods, and Titans, and absorb them to increase his power. Pit's Light Arrows.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus series) wields the Palutena Bow, a bow crafted by the goddess Palutena and blessed with the moon's light that project powerful arrows of light. Soul Reaver in action.gif|Kain (Legacy of Kain series) wielding the Soul Reaver, a blade that steals the souls of those it kills. Forged as the prophecised weapon of the Scion of Balance, it is the only weapon capable of harming the Elder God... SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-109.png|...and when in the presence of either Raziel or an alternate past/future version of itself, can trigger temporal distortions powerful enough to alter history, which is usually immutable. Thanos with Infinity Gauntlet.png|Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) wields the Infinity Gauntlet, which was created to house the power of the six Infinity Stones of Power, Space, Reality, Soul, Time, and Mind. With all the stones, Thanos possesses nigh-omnipotent power, able to manipulate the universe in any manner he sees fit. Stormbreaker.png|Stormbreaker (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a divine weapon that can rival and even surpass the completed Infinity Gauntlet in raw power. Forged in a dying neutron star, only a god has the fortitude to wield it. MCU Thor with Mjolnir and Stormbreaker.png|In the final battle against Thanos, Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe) wielded both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker, increasing his lightning powers. Nico Minoru.jpg|Nico Minoru (Marvel Comics) wields the Staff of One, a magical artifact so powerful it made the demon sorcerer Dormammu tremble. The staff is said to give the wielder all the power of the past, present and future and make them unstoppable. Thor Odin Force.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) wields Mjolnir, an Asgardian warhammer forged from Uru metal, making it nigh-indestructable. The hammer can manipulate the weather, project devastating blasts of lightning and mystical energy, and harm even the most powerful beings. Thor with Mjolnir and Stormbreaker.png|During the invasion of long-term invasion of Earth by the Skrulls, Thor (Marvel Comics) wielded both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker, doubling both his godly might and electrical powers. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) wields of the Dragon Sword, blade carved from the fang of a Divine Dragon and imbued with the essence, souls, and spiritual power of the twelve Divine Dragons. Combined with the Eye of the Dragon, it transforms into the True Dragon Sword, and can kill supernatural beings and supreme deities. NG2 Genshin.jpg|Genshin (Ninja Gaiden series) wielded the Blade of the Archfiend, a sword rumored to have been forged from a meteorite infused with the Archfiend Vazdah's demonic magic. Blade_of_the_Archfiend_and_True_Dragon_Sword.jpg|After he defeated Genshin, Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) was given his Blade of the Archfiend to wield alongside his True Dragon Sword. When the divine True Dragon Sword and demonic Blade of the Archfiend are wielded together, the enormity of their combined ancient power is immeasurable. Excalibur Sonic.png|Thanks to his will to never give up, Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog series) rekindled the long lost light of Excalibur and managed to draw the power of the sacred swords, allowing Sonic to become Excalibur Sonic and Caliburn to become the legendary Excalibur, allowing Sonic to cut through anything and defeat Merlina when she was the Dark Queen. Nightmare SCIV.png|Nightmare (Soul series) wields the demonic sword Soul Edge. The sword was once an ordinary weapon until became bathed in the blood and hatred of numerous wars, turning into a powerful demonic weapon with the demonic Inferno as its soul and asborb the souls of other to increase its power. Siegfried SCIV.jpg|Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul series) is one of the chosen wielders of Soul Calibur, a holy sword forged by Agol from the purified fragments of Soul Edge and infused with his life-force in order to counter the evil demonic sword. Iska Soul Calibur and Soul Edge.gif|When Iska ( Soulcalibur Legends) wielded both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, he was able to manipulate both of their incredible and destructive energies and transport himself and others into the Astral Chaos realm. Tenchiken.jpg|''Tenchi-ken'' (Tenchi Muyo!) is a Master Key that can harness the true power of the planet Jurai, allowing its owner to also call upon the power of the Light Hawk Wings to form a sword. Tenchi_Light_Hawk_Weapons.png|Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo!) can generate the Light Hawk Wings, pure energy constructs and source of tremendous power that are the universe's manifestations of energy from a higher plane of existence. With the wings, Tenchi can covert them in armor, shields, and even weapons, but can only generate a set number of wings without destroying the universe. Mayuka_Light_Hawk_Sword.jpg|Given that Mayuka Masaki (Tenchi Muyo: Daughter of Darkness) is the cambion daughter of Tenchi Masaki and Yuzuha, the demonic spirit/counterpart to the Jurian trees of light, she possesses demonic powers of the Tree of Darkness as well the power of the Light Hawk Wings, allowing her to form the wings into a sword. BotW Link Master Sword Full Power.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda series) wields the Master Sword. The Master Sword is the Blade of Evil's Bane, infused with the sacred flames of the Golden Goddesses and blessed with Hylia’s power in order to strike down even the greatest of evils. Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Light Arrow.gif|The Bow of Light and Light Arrows (The Legend of Zelda series) are powerful weapons that are blessed with the power of pure light. Much like the Master Sword, they are able to vanquish any form of evil such as the Demon King Ganon. 2070581-splinterstaff.jpg|The War Staff (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a weapon of vast power, capable of bending space and time, transporting people to other dimensions, and extracting others from alternate timelines, futures and realities. File:Time_Scepter_(Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles).jpg|The Time Scepter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a device that facilitates Time Travel, while also possessing the power to scatter others across alternate timelines and realities and being used as a conduit for Spell Casting. Ultimate_Drako_War_Staff_and_Time_Scepter.jpg|Ultimate Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) wielding both the Time Scepter and War Staff in unison. With their combined power, he was able to reduce the Battle Nexus to a barren desert and banish Leonardo and Miyamoto Usagi to a dimension where they faced unending hordes of fierce warriors. Destroyer H.png|Destroyer (Valkyrie Crusade) is the Celestial Realm's ultimate divine weapon and an unstoppable force. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Object-based Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Demonic Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Items Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries